Kaiba beats Yugi?
by Kiani
Summary: Has kaiba finally beat yugi?


Please read!!!!!!! Yugioh is not my creation. The characters and main story belong to kazuki Takahashi. This is a fan story based on these characters!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Now the story:  
  
Yugioh: Seto Kaiba beats Yugi?  
  
The battle city duels are over and the main tournament is about to begin. Last year Tea and the others witnessed one of the biggest duels of their lives when Joey lost to Marik and Yugi and Kaiba battled two Egyptian god cards for a chance to duel with Marik in the final round.  
  
This time it was serious. The four finalists ended up like they were before the previous year; Joey vs. Marik and Yugi vs. Kaiba. Joey swore this time that victory would be his, but ended up losing again and being sent to the shadow realm. Mai Valentine wanted to step in and battle with Marik for the safe return of Joey, but Serenity told Mai to be strong for she had faith that her brother was alright. After all he had survived last time.  
  
Yugi decided to try and beat Kaiba for a chance to duel with Marik in exchange for Joey's mind. He now stood on the platform in the middle of a duel with Kaiba. The two stared each other down as always in a vicious duel for Duel monster champion. Tea and the others watched on from below the platform cheering Yugi on from a distance.  
  
Seto smiled a sinister smile as always as he placed a card faced down in defense mood. He and Yugi had gotten some new Cards for their deck and Kaiba couldn't wait to use that Egyptian god card he held in his deck. Kaiba glanced back at his little brother Mokuba with a look that showed pure villainy. Kaiba had really gone beside himself when he let Marik be in charge of the rules. Before the match Marik had given Kaiba the newest and rarest Egyptian god card to ever be created: "Sudden Chaos".  
  
Kaiba had planned the whole thing out. First he would destroy Yugi and then he would turn his back on Marik and defeat him. Then he would reclaim his title as the head duelist.  
  
"Your move Yugi." Kaiba said in his usual cocky manner. Yugi set two cards faced down and another two cards faced up in defense mood. He then ended his turn.  
  
"What?!" Kaiba exclaimed. "You call that a duel strategy? My 'Nights of the round' can crush both your 'Toad warrior' and your 'Fish of the deep' in a single hit." He smiled. "Nights of the round attack yugi's Toad warrior!"  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba!" Yugi calls out. "My faced down card 'Hard as steel' protects both my monsters and my life points. Better luck next time." Kaiba growled under his breath.  
  
We have to figure out Kaiba's attack strategy Yami. Echoed the voice of Yugi Moto on Yami Yugi's other side. You are right Yugi. Yami says in his mind in response to Yugi's statement. Kaiba is holding an Egyptian god card somewhere in his deck. If we are not careful he will summon it on us and then we will be banished to the shadow realm along with Joey Wheeler. We can't let that happen.  
  
Yugi looks over to his right to see Marik standing in the shadows watching the duel with excitement. Hmmmm. Yami Yugi thinks in his mind. I don't trust Marik. I wonder if he is up to something.  
  
"Did you forget that we're in the middle of a duel Yugi?" Kaiba snorts. "You can converse with yourself later on in the shadow realm." Kaiba pulls out a card. The Egyptian god card! He exclaims to himself. It says that I need to sacrifice three monsters in order to summon it. I'll have to stall Yugi a little longer.  
  
"Make your move Kaiba!" Yugi shouts. Kaiba places two monsters faced down in defense mood and then turns his 'Knights of the round' in the defensive position. He ends his turn.  
  
"I don't know what you're planning Kaiba but it won't help you." Taunts Yugi. "I reveal my faced down card 'Fusion of question'. This card allows me to fuse any two monsters I want regardless of their types and levels to customize a stronger beast. I now fuse 'Toad warrior' and 'Fish of the deep' to get 'Amphibian of the darkness'. Now Amphibian attack Kaiba's 'Nights of the round and destroy it!" Kaiba's monster vanishes at the penetration of Yugi's monster's bite. Kaiba laughs. "You might have defeated my 'Nights of the round' but you just activated its special ability." Yugi gasps. "What special ability?" he asks in shock. "When 'Nights of the round is destroyed," explains Kaiba. "It acts like a trap card, destroying all magic barrier cards. This includes your 'Hard as steel' card." It can't be! Yugi shouts in his head. "You're out of options Yugi." Kaiba says. "All you have is you Amphibian and he is soon to be wiped out."  
  
"Very Clever Kaiba." Yugi compliments. "I now put my Amphibian in defense mood and end my turn." Are you sure that this is the right thing to do Yami? Yugi asks in the depths of his mind. Trust me Yugi, Yami replies back. Don't lose faith in the heart of the cards. I have a plan.  
  
Kaiba laughs hysterically. "You fool." He managed to say between laughs. "You fell right into my trap. You are so predictable. You will now see your downfall...."  
  
"I don't like the way this looks." Tea said down bellow with the others. "What is Yugi doing?"  
  
"Looks like he may have a plan." Tristan said.  
  
"Let's hope so." A small voice said. Yugi's friends turned to see Mokuba joining them. "My brother has been excited before but I have never seen him like this before." "What do you mean Mokuba?" Tea asked.  
  
"Seto had this look in his eyes." Mokuba said. "It was so strange, almost inhumane. I think my brother is taking this duel a little too far."  
  
"Let's all hope that Yugi has a plan." Tristan says. "With Marik in control of this duel, who knows what can happen."  
  
Kaiba lays another card on the field faced down.  
  
"I sure hope you are ready for this Yugi." Kaiba warns. "I can now summon my Egyptian god card by sacrificing my three monsters. I call forth 'Sudden Chaos'!"  
  
The breeze from the extreme power of the card blows Yugi's hair and coat. The ferocious monster sits perched up high, ready to attack its opponent. I hope you know what you're doing Yami. Yugi says on the other side of Yami.  
  
"Kaiba summoned his Egyptian god card!" Tea shouts out. "Yugi isn't properly guarded from that attack." "Maybe his 'Amphibian' has more defense points than we think." Tristan says. Let's hope so. Mai thinks to herself.  
  
"My Egyptian god card is strong enough to wipe out your amphibian and still have enough attack points left over to knock out your life points." Kaiba says. "This is it Yugi. This is the moment I have always waited for. 'Sudden Chaos' Attack now!" The beast obediently follows Kaiba's triumphant call and attacks Yugi and his monster. Yugi shields his face from the blast. His life points race to zero.  
  
"Oh no!" Shouts Tea. "Yugi!" "Did Yugi just lose a battle?!" Tristan calls out. "Seto has gone too far!" Mokuba says leaving the group below.  
  
"Yes." Kaiba says. "I have finally reclaimed my title as the best duelist."  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba." Yugi says through the smoke. Kaiba gasps at the sight of Yugi still standing, as the smoke clears. "No way!" He shouts. "This can't be!" "Yugi is alright." Mai says. The others look up with excitement.  
  
"Why aren't you in the shadow realm?" Kaiba asks. "Because that is where you are going." Yugi says. "What are you talking about Yugi?" Kaiba asks. "I won this duel." "Allow me to explain it to you." Yugi says. "When you let Marik set the rules, he set them to try and destroy me. Marik knows that I have never lost a battle so he set the rules up so that the winner goes to the shadow realm instead of the loser."  
  
"Say what?" Kaiba says. "He's the one who gave me my Egyptian god card."  
  
"I know." Yugi says. "He gave it to you in hopes that you would destroy me. Marik knows that he can easily take you out in a duel so he made it so that you would eliminate me from the final duel. But your greed has caused his and your plan to backfire." Kaiba's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You thought that Marik was helping you win against me so that you could battle against him." Yugi said. "While this may be true, Marik still had no intention of letting you win. You see, if you would have lost this duel, then you would be battling Marik right now and I would be gone. But your ambitious attitude to be the best has caused you to now suffer your fate at Marik's hands."  
  
"But how did you know Marik was planning this?" Kaiba asks.  
  
"Simple." Yugi says. I know how bad Marik wants me out of the picture; and with him in charge of a duel knowing my dueling history...I just knew that this wouldn't be a normal duel."  
  
"Time is up Kaiba." The voice of Marik said. "You have failed me and for that your mind now belongs to me in the shadow realm!" Horrific laughter followed. "No! Seto!" A voice cried out. It was Mokuba.  
  
"It is too late little boy." Marik said. "He is now trapped in the shadow realm." "You give Seto back!" Mokuba cried clutching his fist and weeping. He fell to his knees. Yugi looked down at him and then back at Marik angrily. Marik walked away slowly.  
  
"Marik!" Yugi shouts. Marik stops. "I wish to raise the steaks of our duel." "I'm listening." Marik says. "Although Kaiba was in the wrong," Yugi said. "He didn't deserve this. I will be dueling for both the minds of Joey and Kaiba."  
  
"Very well." Marik says. "Have it as you like."  
  
Mokuba stood up and tugged at Yugi's coat. He handed him a deck of cards. "Their Seto's." He said. "You might need them."  
  
"Thank You Mokuba." Yugi said. Mokuba started to walk away when he suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute Marik." He said. "Seto is my big brother and he has always been there for me. I want to be there for him too. I challenge you to a duel." "No Mokuba!" Yugi shouts. Mokuba looks at Yugi with a look of determination. Yugi nods. "Alright Mokuba," he says. "But we must duel Marik together. You will go first and if you fail then I will step in." Mokuba smiles. "Right!" he says. "Do we have a deal Marik?" Yugi asks. Marik nods. "If you believe that the two of you can beat me then go ahead and try." He says. "But know this, if you both fail, then you will immediately be sent to the shadow realm along with your friends and the rest of the world." Marik laughs violently.  
  
Yugi's friends watch on from a distance. Whatever you are planning up there Yugi, I hope it's the right thing to do. Tea thinks in her head.  
  
To be continued....... 


End file.
